


Steep it in Emotions

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peter is jealous, Peter is still a bit of a creeper, coffee house, customer!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a barista who spends hours a day admiring Peter Hale. Tall, handsome and incredibly suave. It isn't till Lydia comes along and points out the obvious that he decides to do something about his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steep it in Emotions

Stiles had only planned to work at the coffee shop for the summer. It was right on the main street and could get really packed during rush hours. One of their employers had taken off for a summer in Europe with her boyfriend, leaving the owner Tracy desperately looking for a replacement. Since she had been friends with his dad for years she’d naturally asked if Stiles was looking for work. Without any course work to keep him busy he figured it would maybe be in his best interest to try and make some money.   
  
What he hadn’t expected was to like the job. Scratch that. He loved the job! It was brilliant! He got all the free coffee he wanted, he was allowed to experiment with drinks (only his own but it was a start). Most of his day was spent talking to strangers. Sometimes it was just the basic ‘hi how are you, what can I get for you today’. Now and again however he’d get an actual conversation.   
  
Stiles was nothing if not a people person. One customer in particular had caught his attention. It would never come to anything, he knew that. For one the man , Peter, was a lot older than himself. He was a high powered lawyer (or so Stiles assumed based on all the facts he’d pieced together) with a watch that could probably pay for the rest of his college career. Sometimes he came in with a gorgeous woman, Laura, hanging off his arm and laughing at whatever he’d been saying. These were the days where he barely said more than his order to Stiles.   
  
Okay so he was maybe slightly jealous of the woman. But he didn’t let it show! Nope, he was a professional thank you very much. Still. They joked back and forth with each other and on occasion Peter would lean against the counter towards him, eyes intently focused on him and it made him feel like he was the only person in the room. It made him feel wanted. And maybe half hard too. He might have been a little bit older but Peter was easy on the eyes. In fact he was gorgeous. As soon as he walked in the door all of Stiles’ attention was on him. Not that he was obvious about it! Give him a little bit of credit.   
  
His co-worker Erica was a nightmare about it. Every time she’d see them together she’d start cackling obnoxiously. She thought it was all very hilarious. Stiles hated her sometimes. And her boyfriend Boyd. He never really said anything, but he would smirk Stiles’ way and he just knew that he was laughing inside.   
  
That’s how he ended up working there during the school year as well. Not just because of Peter but there were other customers that he was friendly with as well. The whole atmosphere of the place was great.   
  
It was the middle of the day and as per usual they were really slow. Taking advantage of that Stiles was camped out at the table right beside the counter, working on getting some of his coursework done. Lost deep in thought he was chewing absentmindedly on a highlighter when he nearly got the fright of his life.   
  
“I’ll just help myself will I?” Headed snapping up the marker fell out of his mouth and rolled out of sight. Peter chuckled as he almost fell out of the chair in his hurry to get up.   
  
“Well that would save me the trouble. I don’t think you could work the machines though,” he said in mock sympathy, trying to get heart back under control. Jumping behind the counter he automatically started making Peter’s regular. “You’re here early today.”  
  
“And here I thought you wouldn’t mind seeing me a little sooner than usual. I suppose I can leave,” he sighed mockingly, turning to face the door. Stiles took the opportunity to subtly take a glance at his ass. Glancing back up Peter was watching him with a raised eyebrow, okay so maybe he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. Was his face going red or was it his imagination?  
  
“Too late I’ve already made it! And I’m not going to drink this swill so you’ll just have to stick around,” Stiles chimed in, setting the mug on the counter and taking the money than Peter had already got out. Whistling off tune, he dumped the change into the tip jar since Peter had already walked off to a table, plus the older man always put it in there anyway. Hesitating over whether to go and talk to him or not, seeing as they were the only ones in the place, the decision was taken out of his hands when Lydia came strutting through the door. Lydia, his best friend of four years whom he had a biweekly skype date with but hadn’t actually seen in months. Anyway consequential squealing and/or flailing was completely accidental. And manly. Thankfully Lydia was by now used to it and only laughed, opening her arms for a hug.   
  
Scrabbling round the counter he swept her into a Stilinski hug, squeezing her tightly.   
  
“You look gorgeous as per usual,” he said taking a step back to take her all in. Smiling she dropped a kiss on his cheek and walked passed him.   
  
“Of course I do,” she waved off the compliment, but he knew she was secretly pleased. Besides he meant it. Whatever she’d done with her hair made her look super professional and stylish. “Now I’ll have one of those weird concoctions you make and you can fill me in on the gossip.”   
  
She followed him behind the counter as he started rambling on about Scott and his on again off again relationship and how it was driving him nuts. About how his professors were all evil and out to get them. Randomly grabbing some hazelnut and caramel syrup he was throwing dashes into the cup without much thought and Lydia, bless her heart, didn’t even look slightly disgusted. Presenting it with a flourish he watched as she took a sip, the first person besides himself to have one, and watched the surprised delight cross her face.   
  
“Amazing right?! I found my calling, I should just drop out of school and do this full time. My school work is killing me anyway-”  
  
“Sweetie, I don’t care,” she interrupted sliding into a chair at his table. “Tell me about that hottie sitting in the corner glaring daggers at me.”   
  
“Who-” Glancing around wildly his eyes fell on Peter, who sure enough, was glowering in their direction and not even trying to hide it. “You mean Peter?” Oh god his voice had went all squeaky.   
  
“Oh so that’s the mysterious Peter! He’s gorgeous. And definitely jealous,” she observed, throwing a little wave his way. Obviously ignoring them he focused again on his book, jaw clenched tight.   
  
“Jealous? No there’s no way… he has a girlfriend,” Stiles explained patiently, trying to keep a tight reign on his emotions. Lydia was obviously delusional. It was the only rational explanation.   
  
“Girlfriend? Don’t be ridiculous. He would not look like he wanted me to drop dead if he had a significant other,” she replied flippantly. “You should go talk to him.”  
  
“And completely humiliate myself? No thank you,” he said stubbornly. Rolling her eyes she pushed her finished cup at him, getting up.   
  
“Well I was just dropping in to say hi,” she said and then in a slightly louder tone. “And don’t forget to put on clean sheets I’m staying at yours tonight. Don’t worry I’ll let myself in.” Before he could even form a response she’s breezed out the door throwing one last wave and satisfied smirk Peter’s way.   
  
Frustrated he started to clean up a little when he noticed that Peter was gathering his things, angrily stuffing them into his bag. Well stuffing them carefully but his motions were jerky if that even made sense. Was that possible? It had to be.   
  
“Hey, are you okay?” he asked carefully, edging slightly closer.   
  
“Perfectly alright.” Except he wasn’t, Stiles could clearly see that. And despite himself he got the nagging suspicion that maybe Lydia had been right. Not that he should really of doubted her, she usually was in the long run. And then his suspicions were confirmed. “Quite the girl you have there.”   
  
The fact that this...this intelligent, handsome, amazing man might actually really like him and be jealous at the idea of him being already taken. While he was gaping unattractively Peter seemed to give up on getting an answered and started walking away.   
  
“She’s not!” he yelled, lunging and grabbing onto Peter’s arm to stop him. “I mean, she’s not my girlfriend. I don’t have one. I’m gay. Well bi. I mean I don’t have a boyfriend either. I’m single. And I like it. Not that I don’t want a boyfriend! I just- oh god please shut me up.” That was so embarrassing, sometimes he just couldn’t keep his mouth under control. Peter probably thought he was a complete nutter now, if he hadn’t already.   
  
“You wouldn’t be averse to me taking you out to dinner tonight then. I’ll pick you up at six when your shift ends?”  
  
“You know when my shift ends?” That was surprising. And just a little bit creepy. Actually a lot creepy. He knows for definite he never mentioned what time he got off and his hours changed every week. Why did he find it so attractive? Gods he was messed up.   
  
“That’s not all I know about you.” SUCH a creeper. Yet he was still going to go out tonight. And really enjoy it. Fuck knows he wouldn’t be able to concentrate for the rest of the day till he got off. Then Peter was cupping his face and planting a chaste kiss of his lips. When he pulled back smirking Stiles tried to follow after him, not wanting it to be over. That at least pulled a chuckle from Peter. “Tonight.” He reaffirmed and Stiles managed to hold it together till he was out the door before throwing his fists in the air and doing a victory dance. Scrambling for his phone he left a voicemail for Lydia that was mostly made up of incoherent babbling and screaming. Then he called Erica and asked her to come in early and cover for him. He had a date to get ready for!

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
